CHIKUSO!
by HiNa devilujoshi
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung aja di baca.. Mav Re-Publish...karena ada sedikit kesalahan jadi Kami Publish ulang...Gomen
1. Chapter 1

CHIKUSO!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro &amp; Yuusaku Sensei

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre: Romance &amp; Humor

Warning: Abal, gaje, typo, BL, Romance Diragukan, Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata,

bahasa Kurang baku. Dll

Summari: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

Read Enjoy minna~

**Chap 1: Rencana Mamo-Suzu (bag.1)**

Suzuna dan Mamori, cheer dan manajer club Amefuto Deimon sedang membuat pakaian di ruang club amefuto

deimon yang terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan iblis jahat bernama Hiruma Yoichi

"Mamo-nee, kita tidak punya model untuk memakai baju-baju ini, padahal baju yang kita buat ini lucu-lucu" Tanya suzuna sambil mengangkat baju yang baru selesai di buat

"kau benar suzuna, kira-kira siapa yang cocok memakainya?" Tanya mamori sambil berpikir, alhasil mereka tetap tidak menemukan orang yang cocok dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

"permisi" kata seseorang seraya membuka pintu ruang club

"sena-kun" panggil suzuna pada sena yang baru masuk

"Wah…sena kau datang di saat yang tepat" tambah mamori dengan senyum penuh arti

"maksud mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena bingung dengan kata-kata mamori

"kau mau membantu kakakmu ini kan?" Tanya mamori memegang bahu sena dan tersenyum malaikat dengan arti terselubung

"tantu seja" jawab sena cepat tanpa curiga sedikit pun "memangnya membantu apa mamori-nee-chan?" Tanya sena penasaran

Mamori tersenyum diikuti suzuna dan berhasil membuat sena bergidik takut. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan mamori "INI" sambil mengangkat baju-baju yang dia buat bersama suzuna. Mungkin pakai baju tidak masalah, tapi persoalannya adalah baju seperti apa, dan baju yang di tunjukan mamori dan suzuna berhasil membuat sena jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya

"Hiee…kenapa aku harus memakai baju-baju ini dan kenapa aku harus memakai wig?" Tanya sena setelah diberi wig oleh butaberus (babi)

"tidak kenapa-kenapa….hanya ingin lihat bagus atau tidaknya baju buatan kami" kata suzuna santai

"tolong dipakai ya sena, plus wig-nya" mohon mamori pada sena, sememtara itu sena sedang berpikir tentang baju yang sedang dia pegang 'kenapa harus baju maid sih, selain itu ada baju suster, pramugari, dan gaun seperti punya cinderella' batin sena benar-benar bingung antara membantu mamori atau tidak, kalau bantu dia harus memakai baju yang memalukan tapi kalau tidak kasihan mamori yang sudah memohon

"kenapa bukan mamori-nee-chan dan suzuna-chan yang memakainya?" Tanya sena masih penasaran kenapa mereka tidak mau memakai baju buatan mereka

"kalau aku yang pakai, baju itu pasti rusak, karena ukuran baju itu kekecilan" jawab mamori

"kalau aku kebesaran, jadi mau ya memakai baju itu untuk kami" pinta suzuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mau tidak mau sena meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka berdua.

"baiklah pertama pakai baju maid ini" kata suzuna yang langsung menyuruh sena mengganti pakaiannya, setelah sena mengganti bajunya, mamori meminta sena duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan mamori

"sekarang waktunya di make-up" kata mamori yang sudah menyiapkan lat make-up nya

" Tidak….kenapa harus di make-up? Kan hanya mencoba baju?" tolak sena ditambah dengan pertanyaan pada mamori dengan wajah ketakutan dan bingung

"Sena ini namanya totalitas, tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Kau menurut saja ya!" jawab mamori dengan penekanan di kata 'menurut'

"Hiee…baiklah" jawab sena pasrah, karena sena tau mamori sama menyeramkannya dengan hiruma kalau marah, walaupun tidak se-ekstrim hiruma.

Setelah 15 menit me-make over sena, akhirnya selesai juga, tapi di saat yang bersamaan pintu ruang club terbuka dengan kasar ~BRAK~ yah..dari cara membuka pintu kita sudah tau siapa orangnya, sang QB Deimon Hiruma Yoichi

"hie..Hiruma-san" pekik sena terkejut karena kedatangan hiruma yang heboh

"sedang apa kau kuso chibi?" Tanya hiruma acuh

"tidak tadi mamori-nee-chan dan zusuna-chan meminta bantuan ku untuk melihat hasil baju yang mereka buat…jadi aku memakainya hiruma-san.." jawab sena dengan wajah memerah karena malu ketahuan menggunakan baju perempuan ditambah yang tahu adalah hiruma "jangan salah paham hiruma-san aku hanya membantu" tambah sena karena melihat hiruma mengangkat alisnya

"terserah kau kuso chibi asal jangan merugikan…tidak masalah" jawab hiruma cuek, dan mulai duduk dibangku kesayangannya, mamori dan zusuna yang sadar hiruma terus mencuri pandang pada sena mamori dan suzuna memang tahu bahwa hiruma menaruh perhatian lebih pada RB deimon tersebut, setelah selesai mencoba seluruh pakaian dan foto-foto, akhirnya penderitaan sena berakhir

"sena…sebagai ucapan terima kasih ini..tiket untuk hari minggu besok" ucap mamori memberikan 2 buah tiket taman hiburan pada sena

"eh…terima kasih mamori-nee-chan….hmm..tapi kenapa dua?" Tanya sena "aku kan hanya sendiri?" tambah nya lagi dengan ekspresi bingung

"hmm…coba saja kau ajak temanmu" saran mamori pada sena dengan senyum penuh arti dan sedikit melirik kearah hiruma walau tidak disadari oleh Hiruma maupun sena

"baiklah aku akan ajak monta" ucap sena senang karena akan pergi bersama sahabatnya mon-yet-ta ke taman hiburan

**Mamori POV**

'aduh bisa gawat kalau sena mengajak mon-yet-ta, padahal aku kan memberikan 2 tiket agar bisa pergi bersama hiruma' batin ku bingung, tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepalaku, lalu melihat kearah suzuna dan berbisik kepada suzuna. Untuk memberitahukan lampu ah bukan tapi rencana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala ku

**Suzuna POV**

'Huh..mamo-nee selalu membuat aku repot, tugas ku berat sekali' batin ku kesal walaupun aku setuju setelah mamo-nee memberitahu rencananya, bagaimana pun ini untuk sena dan you-nii

**Hiruma POV**

'sial kuso chibi akan mengajak kuso saru itu ketaman hiburan, memangnya dia tidak bisa mengajak ku apa?' batin ku kesal karena kuso chibi itu malah mengajak kuso saru itu, 'awas saja aku akan mengahancurkan kesenang mereka' aku tertawa karena sudah memikirkan rencana kejam nan jahat untuk menjahili mereka ah..maksud ku _kuso saru _

"kuso chibi kau tidak boleh pergi ketaman bermain kau harus meningkatkan latihan mu agar kau tidak kalah dari manusia _GAPTEK (__**shin**__)_ itu" ucap hiruma sedikit terselip nada cemburu dan marah yang hanya diketahui oleh mamosuzu

#ckckck dasar hiruma cemburu buta#author lari di kejar carberus#

"eh..tapi kan…"kuso chibi langsung terdiam begitu melihat mata ku yang menyiratkan –Membantah. Maka. Kau. Menjadi. makanan. Cerberus. – "ha'i…. hiruma-san" jawab kuso chibi dengan perasaan sedih, melihat hal itu membuat ku ikut sedih karena chibi-ku sedih, tapi tetap tidak akan aku biarkan kuco chibi pergi berdua dengan kuso saru itu

Normal POV

mamosuzu hanya memandang kejadian itu penuh semangat dan sedikit miris karena kelakuan hiruma, tapi mereka siap menjalankan rencana mereka…

TBC

# Na :selesai..tapi rencana apa yah yang bagus untuk mon-yet-ta itu…khukhukhu#

#Hiru : yang pasti yang bisa buat kuso saru itu gak deket lagi sama sena selain di lapangan #bawa AK 47#

#Na : khu khu khu ….itu gampang, tapi nanti sena marah lagi kan sohib satu-satunya Cuma mon-yet-ta ja

#Hi :itu bisa diatur Na.. kita buat aja seolah monta yang menjauh dari sena#evil smirk#

#Hiru : terserah kalian gimana caranya yang penting chap 2 gue harus jalan bareng kuso chibi itu#ngarahin AK47 ke Hi-Na#

#Sena : kalian membicarakan apa sih..ikutan donk#deketin hiruma

#Hi-Na : bukan apa-apa kok sena#garuk-garuk kepala#…OK…PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAN#


	2. Chapter 2

CHIKUSO!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro &amp; Yuusaku Sensei

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre: Romance &amp; Humor

Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), BL, Romance (?), Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata, bahasa Kurang baku, Yaoi, Dll

Summari: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi, langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

Read Enjoy minna~

**Chapter 2 : Rencana Mamosuzu (bag.2)**

"Suzuna kau sudah bawa yang kuminta kan?" Tanya mamori kepada suzuna di ruang club

"tentu saja mamo-nee" jawab suzuna semangat sambil mengeluarkan apa yang mereka bicara kan tadi

"bagus terima kasih suzuna, kau memang hebat" puji mamaori sambil mengambil barang yang

dimaksud

"terima kasih mamo-nee…lalu kapan kita akan menjalakan recana itu?" Tanya suzuna pada mamori

"tentu saja sekarang. ayo ikut aku" ajak mamori sambil berlari kearah latihan amefuto di tengah

lapangan

"semuanya istirahat sebentar aku dan suzuna sudah membuatkan minuman segar untuk kalian" teriak mamori kearah kawan-kawannya di tegah lapangan, mendengar minuman segar mereka langsung berhenti dan untungnya hiruma tidak menghabisi mereka dengan AK47 kesayangannya.

"minna…ini minuman rasa lemon buatan mamo-nee, kalian harus menghabiskannya" ucap suzuna dengan nada yang senang dan mengangkat minuman tinggi-tinggi

"wah…asik…pasti segar" kata kurita yang dengan semangatnya langsung berlari kearah mamosuzu yang sudah ada di pinggir lapangan dengan banyak minuman segar dan dingin, tidak hanya kurita bahkan yang lain pun langsung berlari ketika mendapat persetujuan dari hiruma untuk beristirahat, saat itulah rencana mamosuzu dijalankan ketika suzuna melihat mon-yet-ta mendekat untuk mengambil salah satu minuman itu

"hia~ monta-kun…jangan yang itu yah, lebih baik yang ini saja" tawar suzuna sambil memberikan minuman segar rasa pisang(?) untuk monta, sedikit heran karena suzuna tiba-tiba memberikan minuman segar yang lain

"suzuna jangan-jangan kau…suka pada ku yah?" tanya mon-yet-ta dengan PD-nya

"hah…nani? Suka?..itu hal yang mustahil mon-yet-ta….ini khusus dibuatkan untuk mu oleh mamo-nee dan aku, setelah melihat latihanmu. Sepertinya kau butuh banyak tambahan makanan, karena itu kami membuatkan minuman spesial untukmu, sebagai penunda lapar saat latihan" jelas suzuna panjang lebar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"NANI?…mamori-nee-chan membuatkan MINUMAN khusus ini untuk ku" ucap monta mengulang perkataan suzuna sambil melihat minuman yang dipegangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tangan sedikit gemetaran.

"aku juga ikut membantu mo-yet-ta" protes suzuna yang tak dihiraukan oleh mon-yet-ta "terserah kaulah" ucap suzuna menyerah menghadapi monta yang sudah terbang ke langit,

"baiklah akan aku habis kan" setelah berkata seperti itu monta langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dengan cepat. Setelah acara bersantai dengan minuman segar, para pemain langsung kembali latihan karena hiruma sudah mengeluarkan rentetan peluru untuk memanggil para pemain yang menurutnya menyebalkan kecuali sena, dia pengecualian…

**Mamori POV**

"Suzuna bagaimana apa kau berhasil membuat monta meminum minuman yang kita buat?" Tanya ku antusias ketika melihat suzuna kembali dengan gelas kosong

"tentu saja mamo-nee" jawab suzuna dengan senyum yang penuh arti, melihat hal itu mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum, karena rencana yang kami buat berjalan lancar tinggal berharap tidak terjadi masalah di luar perhitunganku…rencana tahan 1**…selesai…**

"baiklah ayo kita bereskan bekas minuman ini" ajak ku pada suzuna untuk merapikan sisa tempat minuman yang sudah kosong. Sebelum aku pergi, sena menghampiriku.

"mamori-nee-chan…apa aku bisa meminta satu minuman lagi?" Tanya sena malu-malu, melihat hal itu aku langsung senang. Jika perasaan ku benar maka, sena akan memberikan minuman itu pada….Tidak melanjutkan pikiran ku karena sena terus memanggilku, tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung memberikan minuman yang tersisa untuk sena dan aku ingin melihat pada siapa minuman itu diberikan karena setahu ku yang belum meminum minuman yang kami buat hanyalah hiruma saja. semoga perasaan ku benar, sena mulai berjalan kearah hiruma dan berbicara kepada hiruma entah apa yang dibicarakan sena dan hiruma, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau hiruma menerima minuman itu dari sena…melihat itu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, tapi aku tahu hiruma bukan orang yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan benar saja hiruma langsung menembak sena dengan AK 47 miliknya itu dasar menyebalkan kalau sena kenapa-kenapa akan aku hajar dia

"hei..kuso mane…ada yang ingin ku bicara kan dengan mu…" ucap -teriak- hiruma pada ku yang membuat ku melirik kearah sena sepertinya dugaan ku tepat karena sena sedikit ..hmm…cemburu dengan ku…mungkin..tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik melihat ekspresi cemburu sena yang lucu, akan aku coba pastikan lagi,

"Tunggu sebentar hiruma-kun, kalau mau memanggil orang setidaknya sebuatkan namanya yang jelas…menyebalkan" ucapku sedikit serius dan sedikit menggoda kearah hiruma, walaupun aku tau bahwa hiruma tak kan terpengaruh tapi sepertinya sena sedikit terpengaruh, sena selalu melihat kearah ku dan hiruma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dasar polos padahal suka tapi belum sadar…khukhu menarik sekali sena…

"kuso mane, ini menu latihan untuk mereka" ucap hiruma sambil melihat kearah anggota deimon, huh..padahal peduli tapi malah malu untuk menunjukkan secara terang-terangan, sepertinya untuk menyatukan hubungannya dengan sena akan sedikit sulit.

"Ha'i…akan ku pastikan mereka berlatih, tapi bagaimana dengan mu hiruma-kun?" Tanya ku pada hiruma karena tidak melihat menu latihan untuknya, huh menyebalkan dia malah membuang muka, loh sepertinya menu latihan untuk sena…

"Hiruma-kun sepertinya menu latihan untuk sena juga tidak ada?" Tanya ku penasaran, karena setelah aku amati tidak ada menu latihan untuk sena, hiruma hanya diam sambil melihat kearah lapangan tempat para anggota yang lain berlatih, aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan hiruma berencana untuk latihan -kencan- dengan sena, aku harus cari tahu, dengan segera aku berlari kearah suzuna dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya agar tiket taman bermain yang kami berikan pada sena tidak sia-sia, karena aku tahu bahwa hiruma melarang sena untuk pergi bersama monta dan aku yakin hiruma sudah merencanakan sesuatu, akan aku pastikan kalau hiruma dan sena harus pergi ketaman bermain, karena jika tidak ke sana maka tiket yang aku berikan akan sia-sia.

"Baiklah suzuna kau mengertikan dengan rencana kita?" Tanya ku pada suzuna dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala, baiklah akan ku pastikan mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih atau nama ku bukan MAMORI

"sena-kun" panggil ku pada sena yang sedang latihan, tentu saja hal itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari hiruma..khu khu ini akan menyenangkan

"Ha'i mamori-nee-chan….Ada apa?" Tanya sena yang sudah ada di depanku.

"sena-kun, tiket yang aku berikan masih ada kan?"Tanya ku pada sena dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari sena "lalu kau jadi pergi dengan siapa?" tambah ku lagi, dapat ku lihat sena sedikit bingung

"ummm..tadinya aku mau mengajak monta, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa, lagipula kata hiruma-san, nanti ada latihan khusus untuk ku" jelas sena dan dapat ku lihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya, hiruma menyebalkan enak saja dia membuat sena murung seperti ini akan ku balas kau hiruma.

"sena-kun, coba kau ajak hiruma untuk pergi ketaman hiburan dengan tiket itu" saran ku pada sena, hmp..wajah sena langsung pucat,dapat ku bayangkan apa yang dipikirkannya "habis hiruma kelihatan aneh, aku rasa dia sedang ada masalah" lanjutku untuk membujuk sena, sepertinya berhasil sena sedikit mengeryitkan dahi mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan saran ku. khukhu dasar polos…

"baiklah…akan ku coba untuk mengajak hiruma-san" ucap sena dengan wajah yang ragu, siapa yang tidak ragu mengajak iblis deimon untuk ketaman hiburan, semakin menarik saja…sepertinya rencana tahan 2**…selesai..**

setelah berkata seperti itu pada ku, sena langsung menghampiri hiruma yang sedang mengawasi latihan anggota deimon yang lain.

"sepertinya hiruma merasakan kehadiran sena di sampingnya" kata ku pada suzuna yang ada di samping ku

"iya..aku juga merasa begitu mamo-nee, buktinya you-nii langsung menoleh kearah sena-kun..sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik.." tambah suzuna mendukung perkataanku, kami langsung melilhat kearah Hirusena lagi karena kami tak ingin ketinggalan hal apapun.

"ada apa kuso chibi?" Tanya hiruma to the point,

Huh..dasar to the point sekali sih…harusnya kan hiruma mengajak bicara yang lebih lama,

yare yare…aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan hiruma

"ano…umm..maukah Hiruma-san pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan, karena aku mendapatkan tiket ketaman hiburan dari mamori-nee-chan setelah membantu mereka, tapi karena monta tidak bisa pergi …akan sayang kalau tidak digunakan ..jadi, mau tidak hiruma-san pergi bersama ku?" Tanya sena dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu, kyaa…sena kawai..iri juga karena hiruma bisa melihat wajah tersipu sena.

"cepat berikan tiketnya" ucap hiruma tanpa melihat kearah sena…khukhukhu sepertinya hiruma merasa malu..ini semakin menarik saja, tanpa ragu sena langsung memberikan tiket tersebut dan langsung pergi dari hadapan hiruma dengan wajah yang masih memerah, melihat hal itu aku dan suzuna hanya bisa tertawa dari jauh karena jarang melihat hal yang menurut kami lucu seperti tadi..dasar pasangan canggung, aku melihat sena langsung bergabung dengan anggota yang lain sedangkan hiruma…sedang tertawa tidak jelas dengan aura yang err..menakutkan….awas saja jika dia merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh untuk latihan-kencan- dengan sena…saat masih berpikir rencana yang akan aku buat untuk selanjutnya aku melihat Hiruma pergi dari latihan, ini aneh sekali.. lebih baik ku ikuti saja dia…

hp? Mau menelepon siapa yah?jadi penasaran...aku mencoba untuk mendekatkan jarak ku dengan hiruma, semoga saja tidak ketahuan oleh hiruma…setalah aku yakin cukup dekat aku langsung mendengarkan percakapan hiruma…huh…masih tidak jelas, aku terus mendekat kearah Hiruma, yang masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaan diriku…samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Hiruma…tapi sepertinya Hiruma mulai berjalan menjauh dan terus menjauh …aku mengikuti Hiruma tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan Hiruma, Huh..jalannya cepat sekali sih, aku jadi kehilangan jejak Hiruma, sepertinya ada orang dibelakang ku…semakin mendekat aku langsung menutup mata.. tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang ada dibelakang ku adalah Hiruma..bagaimana nasibku..kami-sama tolong aku…

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundak ku…aku mengumpulkan keberanian ku, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata yang menepuk bahu ku adalah…

**TBC**

Hi-Na : Kyaa…akhirnya chap 2 update juga, mav kalau masih pendek abisnya hanya segitu yang ada di otak…

Gimana apakah POV nya, apakah sudah benar?…dan terima kasih untuk reader yang baca

Kami sudah melakukan yang bisa kami lakukan..

Hiruma : Huh…Kalian harusnya buat yang lebih panjang lagi..dasar kuso Hi-Na.

Sena : Tapi mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik Yoichi, dari pada mereka tidak update…

Hi-Na : serujtu sena…..oh iya..kami juga mau minta mav karena kurang menambah warningnya

dan yang lainnya…gomen…ini sudah kami tambah yah

Hiruma : dasar author jadi-jadian…gak becus..

Hi-Na : Hiruma kejam…

Oh iya..kami juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ShilaFantasy….Ocean FOX…

dan juga Athira – Ryofucha..makasih wat reviewnya…

Sena : Yaudah yang semangat Hi-Na, kan masih lanjut…(nangis mendengar dukungan sena)

Minna-san please Review….


	3. Chapter 3

CHIKUSO!

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 Riichiro &amp; Yuusaku Sensei

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre: Romance &amp; Humor

Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), BL, Romance (?), Humor Dipertanyakan, menyakitkan mata, bahasa Kurang baku, Yaoi, Dll

Summari: Gak bisa bikin summary jadi, langsung baca aja, untuk yang mau flame disarankan jangan baca,

kecuali flame yang membangun, RnR

Read Enjoy minna~

**Chapter 3 : Terungkap**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh kearah belakang ku dengan mata terpejam, semoga bukan 'setan' itu yang menepuk bahuku. Tidak mau berpikir lebih buruk lagi perlahan ku buka mataku, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah rambut berwarna coklat dan wajah yang imut, sepertinya otak ku berjalan dengan lambat sekarang. apa aku mulai bodoh yah?, tapi itu tak mungkin….aku menjauhkan pemikiran itu..

"mamori-nee-chan" suara orang tersebut menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang aneh

"eh, iya sena-kun, ada apa?" tanya ku ketika sadar bahwa orang yang ada didepan ku adalah sena bukan 'DIA'

"kenapa mamori-nee-chan melamun seperti itu dan terlihat pucat dan penuh peluh seperti itu" ucap sena seraya menunjuk wajahku yang ternyata penuh dengan peluh karena takut ketahuan mengikuti 'DIA'

"ah tidak apa-apa kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku hanya..ah sudah lupakan saja, pokoknya aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku pada sena seraya menghapus peluh didahiku "oh iya, kenapa kau ada disini bukankah masih ada latihan di lapangan?" tanyaku pada sena karena bagaimanapun juga ini masih dalam waktu latihan

"eto…eumm…hiruma-san memanggilku katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan" kata sena gugup dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

'aku curiga dengan nada bicara sena, apa mungkin sena juga…eum mungkin saja iya' batin ku senang, hingga suara sena membuyarkan khayalanku.

"mamori-nee-chan kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" tanya sena dengan wajah yang polos 'aduh sena kalau kau berwajah seperti itu bisa-bisa kau diserang orang mesum' batin ku teriak karena sena memperlihatkan wajah yang berbahaya "ah…tidak apa-apa sena-kun, aku hanya senang karena hiruma tidak memberikanmu latihan yang keras untuk latihan nanti" jawabku sealami dan mencari topic yang tepat untuk membuat sena tidak curiga, dan sepertinya berhasil, sena pamit padaku dan mulai berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Sepertinya ini akan menarik, aku harus ikuti sena. Tidak berapa lama ternyata sena berhenti tepat didepan ruangan kosong yang ada dibelakang gedung sekolah deimon, aneh kenapa hiruma mengajak sena bertemu disini jangan-jangan sena mau diapa-apakan oleh hiruma, awas saja kalau hiruma berani melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya pada sena, akan aku habisi detik itu juga, dan sepertinya orang yang ditunggu datang juga dengan poker face yang biasa, aduh apa yang mereka bicarakan yah, tidak kedengaran aku harus kesemak-semak dibelakang mereka, dengan keberanian yang aku miliki, aku langsung mengendap-endap ke semak-semak yang lumayan dekat untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Eh aku bukan menguping yah, hanya mengawasi keadaan sena, sudahlah aku mau mengawasi mereka lagi dan sepertinya dugaanku benar dari balik semak ini aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka walaupun samar-samar.

"Hiruma-kun ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanya sena dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"ini mengenai ajakmu ke taman bermain kuso chibi" kata hiruma yang sukses membuat wajah sena sedikit bersemu yah walau masih menundukkan kepalanya tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas

"i-iya ada apa dengan hal itu hiruma-san?" tanya sena sambil mencoba melihat kearah hiruma dengan wajah malu-malu. Semoga sena tidak di serang. Hiruma terdiam cukup lama hingga perkataan hiruma membuatku was-was dengan keadaanku.

"akan aku beritahu nanti saja, karena sepertinya disini tidak aman, dan lebih baik kau kembali ketempat latihan" lanjut hiruma dan lansung pergi begitu saja, aku melihat sena langsung mengikuti hiruma untuk kembali ketempat latihan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ketika hiruma bilang kalau disini tidak aman semoga saja aku tidak ketahuan. Setelah sena pergi aku memastikan keadaan aman untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, setelah yakin aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari balik semak-semak tadi dan ingin kembali ke latihan anggota lainnya.

"kuso mane" panggil suara yang tak asing ditelingaku, dengan takut aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku, tapi jika dilihat dari cara memanggil dan panggilan yang diberikan untukku, dapat ku tebak bahwa yang memanggilku adalah…

"Hi-Hiruma-kun…" jawabku gugup karena sudah melihat hiruma melipat tangannya didada dan bersender pada dinding gedung yang ada disampingnya, "na-nani?" tanyaku berusaha tenang tapi sepertinya gagal aku mendengan suaraku gugup saat berbicara dengannya. 'Bagaimana mungkin hiruma bisa ada disini, bukankah tadi dia kembali dengan sena? dan Oh,Tuhan apa dosaku terlalu banyak sehinggga kau kirimkan shinigami padaku?' batinku asal karena terlalu takut menghadapi hiruma yang sekarang. Bagaimanapun yang salah adalah aku karena membuntutinya diam-diam, semoga saja dia tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan walaupun kecil kemungkinan itu, tapi aku tetap berharap bolehkan?

"sepertinya kau menikmati percakapan tadi, eh?" ucap hiruma dengan seringaian yang baru kali ini aku rasa menakutkan, padahal dulu biasa saja, apa karena aku punya salah pada hiruma yah? Dan benarkan kalau dia sudah tau kalau aku mengikutinya.

"jadi darimana dan sampai mana kau mendengar percakapanku dan sena..ah tidak tapi dari kapan kau megikutiku kuso mane?" Tanya hiruma dengan senjata yang sudah ada dibahunya, yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan, kadang aku penasaran dengan itu tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk penasaran, 'kau harus tenang mamori' ucapku pada diri sendiri 'dan berbicara dengan tenang didepan hiruma' lanjutku menyusun rencana dalam kepalaku.

"eto….sejak kau meninggalkan lapangan, kupikir kau sedang sakit jadi aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, tapi kau sepertinya baik-baik saja, jadi aku berniat untuk kembali saat kau menghilang ke belakang gedung, dan saat itu aku bertemu sena, karena penasaran aku bertanya pada sena kenapa dia tidak latihan dan sena bilang kau ingin bebicara padanya, tentu saja aku khawatir pada sena karena akan bertemu denganmu hiruma-kun, jadi aku mengikuti sena untuk menjaga keselamatannya dari kekejamanmu itu" ucap ku bohong yah walaupun tidak semuanya sih.

"dengan bersembunyi?" tanya hiruma dengan menunjuk kearah semak-semak tempat ku bersembunyi, aduh aku harus jawab apa yah?

"te-tentu saja itu agar aku bisa bertindak jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada sena" ucapku seadanya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, semoga saja hiruma percaya dengan kebohonganku ini

"baiklah tapi sepertinya kau berniat untuk mengikuti kami ke taman bermain?" tanya hiruma yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"eto…" bagaimana ini aku harus jawab apa? Kalau iya berarti aku ketahuan terang-terangan membututi hiruma, tapi kalau aku bilang tidak mana mungkin hiruma percaya, Karena bagaimanapun akulah yang paling khawatir dan sayang pada sena, tapi perkataan hiruma berikutnya membuatku terkejut

"kau datanglah bersama kuso chibi itu, jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu" ucap hiruma padaku, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik kata-katanya, tapi jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan tunggu kalau aku ikut bersama mereka maka aku akan mengganggu mereka lebih tepatnya mengganggu hiruma, tidak bisa…tidak bisa, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sena bagaimana? Aku yakin hiruma pasti bisa melindungi sena, baiklah begitu saja.

"eto…hiruma-kun, aku tidak akan ikut ke taman bermain. Kau pergilah bersama sena kesana, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga sena selama kalian bermain" kataku menasehati hiruma agar selalu berhati-hati.

"kau sudah seperti ingin melepaskan seorang anak menikah saja kuso mane, tanpa kau beritahupun aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" balas hiruma dengan santai "satu lagi kuso mane, kau tidak perlu mendekatkan aku dengan sena, karena aku sendiri yang akan menbuat sena mendekat padaku, dan terima kasih untuk tiket yang kau berikan pada kuso chibi dan aksimu untuk menghentikan sena mengajak monta, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang kau beritahukan pada kuso chibi sehingga mau mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya" lanjut hiruma dan langsung meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sedang meloading perkataan hiruma padaku.

'jadi selama ini hiruma tahu bahwa aku mencoba mendekatkannya pada sena, dan merencanakan untuk menjauhkan sena dari mon-yet-ta agar tidak mengajaknya ke taman bermain, jadi selama ini aku dan suzuna membuat rencana yang melelahkan tapi ternyata hiruma sudah punya rencana, huh… tidak secepat itu hiruma tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukan rencana itu sendiri, kalau kau mau membuat rencana maka aku dan suzuna harus ikut membantu karena bagaimanapun aku ingin melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri' setelah puas dengan pikiranku, langsung ku langkahkan kakiku ketempat latihan deimon yang sepertinya hampir selesai.

Khukhukhu sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan, walaupun rencanaku sudah diketahui hiruma.

Normal POV

Saat mamori kembali dari percakapan dengan hiruma, sena sedang istirahat sendiri meliah thal itu mamori mendekati sena dengan perlahan, mamori menepuk pelan ahu sena membuat sena menoleh kearahnya

"sena ada apa?" tanya mamori pada sena karena melihat wajah sena yang murung

"eto mamori-nee-san…ano…" sena ragu apakah harus memberitahu mamori atau tidak tentang taman bermain tersebut

"kenapa coba ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu sena" bujuk mamori sambil menatap sena dengan intens.

"eto…aku bingung harus memakai pakaian apa untuk ketaman bermain dengan Hiruma-san besok?" tanya sena denga wajah sedikit memerah bercampur bingung (?)

'Ekpresi sena benar-benar lucu' batin mamori senang karena melihat wajah sena yang sekarang "kalau begitu akan aku bantu sena" ucap mamori sambil mengacak rambut sena dengan sayang.

"hontou ni mamori-nee-chan?" tanya sena dengan tatapan penuh harap bahwa yang didengarnya tidak salah, entah kenapa sena bingung dengan dirinya yang bisa dibilang aneh ketika akan pergi dengan seorang Hiruma Yoichi harus sampai pusing seperti ini, dan mamori hanya member senyum penuh arti pada sena.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai besok sena-kun, aku dan suzuna akan datang kerumah sena-kun, jadi persiapkan dirimu yah, dan jangan banyak bertanya" ucap mamori pada sena yang dilanda kebingungan karena suzuna akan ikut membantu persiapan acara –kencan– untuk hari minggu.

"ha'I wakatta…" setelah berkata begitu sena pergi meninggalkan mamori dan langsung berjalan kearah ruang club, tanpa menunggu lama mamori pun mencari suzuna untuk mengajaknya membantu sena.

SKIP TIME, HARI JANJIAN –

"KYAA….kawaii, sena-kun kau manis sekali" puji suzuna pada sena yang memakai pakaian buatan suzuna dan mamori , dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna putih serta celana jeans panjang yang pas dikaki sena menambah kesan imut tapi cool pada sena karena bagi mamori walaupun sena imut tapi harus berkesan cool, ditambah rambut senayang agak dikuncir setengah (bayangin aja kaya len dari vocaloid)

"tapi aku merasa aneh mamor-nee-san" ucap sena mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"iie, bagus kok sena kau terlihat imut tapi juga cool, benarkan suzuna?" balas mamori memuji sena agar percaya diri pada penampilannya

"atapi ini seperti akan pergi kencan saja" ucap sena sedikit malu karena menyadari ucapnya sedangkan mamori dan suzuna hanya tersenyum karena menyadari perasaan sena yang sesungguhnya

"daripada berlama-lama disini lebih baik kau cepat ketempat janjian mu dengan You-nii" ucap suzuna sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada sena karena sudah waktu perjanjian dengan hiruma

"HIEE~…. baiklah aku pergi dulu mamori-nee-chan..suzuna-chan" ucap sena seraya keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan mamosuzu yang melihat hanya tersenyum melihat tinggkah sena yang seperti kasmaran

_TEMPAT JANJIAN_

_Sender : Hiruma-san_

_To : Kuso chibi_

_Kuso chibi kita bertemu digerbang taman bermain,_

_Jam 08.00 pagi, dan JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT KALAU TELAT KAU AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN_

_Khe khe khe khe_

Sena mengingat ancaman hiruma yang diterimanya kemarin malam, dan sialnya sena terlambat hampir 1 menit, setelah berlari –dengan kecepatan eyeshield- sena mencapai gerbang taman bermain dan langsung mencari sosok sang kapten Karena sena sudah sampai di tempat janjian, tak berapa lama sena menemukan hiruma yang sedang bersandar tidak jauh dari gerbang taman bermain yang akan mereka masuki, dengan terburu-buru sena berjalan kearah hiruma.

"Gomen Hiruma-san, aku telat" ucap sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani melihat kearah hiruma, karena tidak mendengar apapun dari arah hiruma berdiri sena memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah hiruma dan betapa terkejutnya sena karena melihat wajah hiruma yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir, bingung…itulah yang dirasakan sena karena ini pertama kalinya sena melihat hiruma memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu. "hiruma-san baik-baik saja?" tanya sena khawatir, hiruma langsung memeluk sena dengan erat dan hal itu menjadi tontonan bagi para pengunjung taman hiburan tersebut, karena terlalu kaget sena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan pasrah menerima pelukan hiruma, karena merasa hiruma sedang mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sena membalas pelukan hiruma tanpa sadar.

"KENAPA KAU TELAT KUSO CHIBI?" tanya hiruma dengan aura yang mematikan saat masih memeluk sena, merasakan rambu bahaya sena mencoba mempberontak dalam pelukan hiruma "jawab pertanyaan ku dulu kuso chibi, baru akan aku lepaskan" tambah hiruma seraya mempererat pelukkannya

"gomen…hiruma-san, tadi aku sedang bingung…"sena berhenti berbicara karena kalau diteruskan maka akan ketahuan kalau dia telat karena memilih pakaian yang tepat bersama mamosuzu "bingung karena apa?" tanya hiruma lagi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"ano…janji yah hiruma-san tidak tertawa?" tanya sena memastikan, dan langsung mendapat anggukkan dari hiruma "itu….tadi aku sedang memilih pakaian bersama mamori-nee-chan dan suzuna-chan…." Belum selesai berbicara hiruma memotong perkataan sena "apakah pakaian yang sedang kau pakai sekarang itu pilihan kuso cheer dan kuso mane?" tanya hiruma dengan menyelidik, dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari sena, tapi memang jika diperhatikkan pakaian ini memang bukan kuso chibi yang dia kenal, dan dapat diduga kalau kuso mane yang membuat sena memakainya, mungkin dia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada kuso mane karena pakaian yang dipilihnya menambah kesan manis yah walaupun tidak rela karena kemanisan sena diperlihatkan ke semua orang.

"Sudahlah..ayo cepat masuk jangan buang-buang waktu" ucap -perintah- Hiruma pada sena yang mengekor dibelakang hiruma, karena agak kesal pada sena yang berjalan dibelakangnya, hiruma langsung menarik tangan sena dan merangkul sena dengan mesra, saat itu juga mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Hal itu membuat sena menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh hiruma sedangkan hiruma hanya cuek dan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan senyum yang tipis sangat tipis hingga tidak terlihat.

**DILAIN TEMPAT**

"YAAA~….kita berhasil mamo-nee" teriak seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah suzuna sedang melompat senang.

"jangan senang dulu suzuna, ini belum setengah dari rencana kita, yah itu pun kalau tidak kacau karena hiruma mempunyai rencananya sendiri" ucap mamori pada suzuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pasangan Hirusena. Suzuna yang mendengarkan perkataan mamori hanya bisa berharap rencana mereka untuk menyatukan hirusena tidak kacau 'kacau sekalipun tidak apa-apa asal sena bisa jadian dengan you-nii'tambah suzuna dalam hatinya.

**(Back to Hirusena)**

"Hiruma-san, kita mau naik apa dulu?" tanya sena bingung harus memulai dari mana

"itu…" ucap hiruma sambil menunjuk kearah roller coaster yang menurut keterangan dipeta yang dipegang sena sangat memacu adrenaline.

"naik yang lain saja yah hiruma-san" pinta sena dengan sedikit gemetar memegang tangan hiruma, dan menatap hiruma penuh permohonan 'Kuso….jangan pasang wajah seperti itu chibi' hiruma hanya memaki dalam hati betapa imutnya sena

"lalu kau mau naik apa?" tanya hiruma balik

"itu…." Tunjuk sena penuh antusias kearah komedi putar, yang sukses membuat hiruma naik pitam

"baiklah apapun untuk mu kuso chibi" ucap hiruma dengan senyum kecil yang menawan kearah sena, tanpa sadar sena bersemu merah.

"arigatou hiruma-san" kata sena pelan sambil menggandeng tangan hiruma, sontak membuat hiruma tertegun karena merasakan tangan sena yang halus.

'KUSO….Aku harus tahan, jangan mengacaukan rencananya' batin hiruma sudah memasuki ambang batas.

(skip time –kasian sama hiruam kalau dijelaskan-)

"ano…apa Hiruma-san baik-baik saja?" tanya sena khawatir karena melihat Hiruma hanya berdiam diri tidak membalas semua perkataan sena

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Selanjutnya kau mau naik apa kuso chibi?" tanya hiruma tanpa menoleh kearah sena. Bingung, itu lah yang dirasakan sena saat ini karena daritadi hiruma tidak mau menatapnya

"sebelum itu bisakah kita duduk dulu Hiruma-san" pinta sena seraya menarik tangan Hirumamenuju bangku terdekat.

"ada apa kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma to the point, membuat sena sedikit terkejut

"kenapa Hiruma-san tidak mau melihat ku sejak kita selesai menaiki komedi putar? Apa Hiruma-san marah padaku? Apa Hiruma-san tidak senang?" tanya sena bertubi-tubi seolah tidak aka nada lagi waktu "asal Hiruma-san tau tadi saat kita naik komedi putar Hiruma-san seperti pangeran berkuda putih" lanjut sena seraya menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu. Terkejut itulah yang dialami Hiruma walaupun Hiruma mencoba menutupi dengan wajah datar tapi tetap saja auranya terasa.

"...Sena" panggil Hiruma tanpa embel-embel kuso atau chibi, menoleh kearah Hiruma karena sena kaget Hiruma memanggil dengan nama kecilnya

"ha'i Hiruma-san?" tanya sena cepat dengan wajah terkejut

"kau tidak perlu memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu, memangnya aku tidak boleh memanggil namamu?" tanya Hiruma datar

"tentu saja boleh" jawab sena pelan,

"dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi, buaknnya aku tidak mau melihatmu aku hanya sedang berpikir saja, aku juga tidak marah padamu, dan aku senang apalagi saat kau bilang aku seperti pangeran, walau agak aneh. Bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster" Tanya Hiruma, dan langsung mendapat persetujuan dari sena walaupun terlihat keraguan di mata sena, Hiruma tetap melakukan hal yang sudah direncanakan

"ayo…naik" ajak Hiruma pada sena saat mereka sudah ada dalam antrian

"nani? Tapi antriannya masih panjang Hiruma-san" ucap sena bingung karena mesih melihat antrian yang

-sangat- panjang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"kekekeke…kau tidak perlu khawatir kuso chibi, kita tidak akan mengantri, kau tunggu saja disini.." ucap Hiruma dan langsung meninggalkan sena, karena ragu senatetap mengantri jika sewaktu-waktu antriannya bergerak. Tiba-tiba bahu sena di tepuk oleh seseorang kontan saja sena langsung melihat siapa orang yang menepuknya

"ano…kobayakawa-san?" Tanya sang pertugas roller coaster

"ha'i…nani?" Tanya sena penasaran karena petugas itu tau namanya

"anda ditunggu oleh teman anda di depan harap ikut saya" ucap sang petugas mengarahkan sena sena, karena melihat wajah sena yang tidak mengerti, dan ancaman dari seseorang yang mengharuskannya membawa dia secepatnya. Melihat itu sena langsung mengikuti sang petugas, karena penasaran siapa orang/teman yang menunggunya, karena setahu sena dia kesini bersama Hiruma

"itu teman anda kobayakawa-san" ucap sang petugas menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, sena langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada orang tesebut dan membelalakan mata tidak percaya bahwa hiruma sudah duduk dalam roller coaster, tak perlu menunggu panggilan sena langsung menghampiri sang teman

"Hiruma-san kenapa kau bisa ada disini bukannya giliran kita masih lama?" Tanya sena dengan nada penasaran sekaligus bingung

"kau lupa siapa aku kuso chibi?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan akuma techounya, dan langsung membuat semua orang disana katakutan, sena langsung ingat bahwa "teman"-nya ini adalah orang yang menakutkan

"maaf aku.." "naiklah" potong hiruma karena tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf sena karena Hiruma sangat benci saat kuso chibi-nya meminta maaf walau tidak salah

"baik.." ucap sena patuh dan langsung duduk di sebelah Hiruma

"kalau takut teriak saja, dan pegang tangan ku" bisik Hiruma pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar sena, dan bisikkan tersebut sukses membuat sena blushing karena pertama kali mendengar suara hiruma yang lembut dan tanpa ancaman.

Roller Coaster mulai berjalan, naik-turun-berputar-lurus hingga selesai, sena yang ketakutan tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hiruma, sedangkan yang dipegang senang-senang saja.

'menakutkan sekali tapi tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara tawa Hiruma, atau salah dengar yah, tapi tadi suara itu bahagia sekali/menakutkan sekali?' batin sena bingung tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama Hiruma langsung menarik tangan sena untuk keluar dari roller coaster dan menikmati permainan lainnya selama satu hari penuh, dan sena menemukan sisi lain dari sang kapten bahwa semenakutkan apapun Hiruma tapi dia tetap manusia. Baik, bisa tertawa (walau tetap menakutkan), tersenyum bukan menyeringai, mengingat senyum Hiruma saja sena langusng blushing untungnya dia sedang beli minuman kalau tidak pasti Hiruma menggodanya habis-habisan.

–Malam Harinya –

Mungkin jika memasuki taman bermain kau tidak ingin keluar dari sama selamaya, menyenangkan tidak dimarahi orang tua, bebas, bermain dengan teman atau pacar atau mungkin gebetan. Tapi sang raja sudah tertidur digantikan oleh ratu yang mengawasi penuh, didalam Bianglala sepasang pemuda sedang duduk berhadapan dengan canggung, walaupun hal itu hanya terlihat dipemuda yang lebih kecil dari teman atau gebetannya. Sunyi yang tercipata diantara mereka berdua menambah rasa canggung di wajah sang pemuda kecil.

"Gomen Hiruma-san?" Tanya sena canggung dengan keadaan mereka, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gumam singkat yang tidak jelas

"apa yang ingin Hiruma bicarakan, se-sejak tadi kita ha-hanya berdiam diri saja" lanjut sena sehati-hati mungkin

"Sena aku ingin bertanya satu hal tapi kau harus mejawab dengan jujur dan tidak peril takut dengan ku" ucap Hiruma dengan memandang lurus kearah Sena yang sedikit terkejut dengan pandangan serius Hiruma yang dilayangkan padanya. Merasa takut diliaht seperti itu oleh Hiruma, sena menganggukan kepalanya

"Baguslah…Sena Kobayakawa…" ucap hiruma mengambang, mendengar suara Hiruma sena menelan ludah gugup tapi mencoba tidak berteriak

"Maukah kau menjadi orang terdekatku, menjadi matahari bagiku dan menjadi teman hidupku?" Tanya Hiruma memandang lurus kearah mata sena, sedangkan sena sedang mencoba memproses apa yang baru dia dengar. Merasa sena kebingungan Hiruma pindah kesebelah sena dan mengenggam tangan sena

"Sena Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Hiruma meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Bingung apa yang ingin di katakana, Sena menatap mata Hiruma dalam

'Apa aku menyukai Hiruma-san kenapa dadaku berdebar mendengar Perkataan Hiruma-san dan senang dengan genggaman tangan Hiruma-san' meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya sena membuka mulutnya, wajah berharap Hiruma yang jarang terlihat membuat sena menutup mulutnya, merasa yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan, sena membuka mulutnya kembali

"Hiruma-san..aku…aku… tidak…"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau" ucap Hiruma memotong perkataan sena dan dengan raut wajah sedih yang tetap menawan

"aku belum selesai berbicara Hiruma Yoichi" ucap sena seraya memegang kedua pipi hiruma hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak….mungkin menolakmu Hiruma-san karena aku juga suka padamu dan aku baru sadar hal itu serkarang, awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku hanya berterima kasih dan kagum pada Hiruma-san, tapi sekarang aku baru tahu kalau aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Hiruma-san"

Kesal karena dipermainkan tapi senang karena diterima oleh sang Eyeshield, Hiruma memeluk Sena dengan erat seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Setelah pernyataan Cinta yang lama, akhirnya kedua sejoli itu pun keluar dari taman bermain yang mulai sepi oleh pengunjung, diikuti oleh dua penguntit yang aneh (MamoSuzu : kami **Mengawasi**)

Akhirnya Hiruma mengantar sena pulang dengan mobil sport miliknya, tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara didalam mobil mewah tersebut. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya sampai didepan pagar rumah sena, Hiruma membukakan pintu mobil untuk sena, bak seorang putri yang diantar pangeran sukses dan berhasil membuat semburat pink muncul di pipi diduga sena menarik bahu Hiruma membuat Hiruma membungkuk sedikit dan langsung dicium oleh walaupun singkat dan di pipi tetap membuat seorang Hiruma Yoichi membatu beberapa saat. Tersadar dari terkejutannya Hiruma menarik sena kedalam pelukannya dan langsung mencium sena tepat dibibir membuat sena kaget dengan tindakkan mendadak dari Hiruma.

Akhirnya hari ini dilewatkan dengan sangat luar biasa oleh mereka berdua, dan menjadi kenangan yang manis untuk kedua sejoli yang baru senang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian manis tersebut, ada dua perempuan yang sudah pasti Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang meloncat kesenangan karena dua orang yang mereka sayangi bisa bersatu, walaupun ada rasa kesepian tapi hal tersebut mereka abaikan asal kedua orang tersebut bahagia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake

Keesokan harinya disekolah Deimon muncul Pemberitahuan yang menyatakan

"**Bahwa Sena Kobayakawa Adalah MILIK HIRUMA YOICHI Tidak Ada Yang Boleh MENDEKATI jika tidak ada keperluan"**

**Bodyguard Akan selalu ada di sekeliling sena (alfa :Mamori Anezaki) (Beta : Suzuna Taki)**

Dan hal itu sukses membuat seluruh Murid Deimon dan para guru tidak ada yang berani pada sena, dan menjahili sena, apalagi menjadikan sena pesuruh. Kedamaian Deimon akan selalu terjaga jika tidak ada yang berusaha utnuk melakukan sesuatu pada sesuatu yang menjadi milik san Iblis Deimon.

**.**

**END**

**HiNa : Akhirnya selesai, Gomen jika masih banyak Typo dan Kurang seru…Terima kasih untuk RnR**

** Kami akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih seru lagi…sekali lagi mohon Reviewnya.**


End file.
